Les pensées d'une peste
by princessed
Summary: Oneshot. Pourquoi Sissi estelle aussi... peste ? Ma version perso.


Disclaimer : Code Lyoko ne m'appartient pas. Je ne tire aucun argent de ce texte, pas d'attaques en justice, svp !

Synposis : Oneshot. Pourquoi Sissi est-elle aussi… peste ? Ma version perso.

Les pensées d'une peste

Ma mère s'appelait Elisabeth. Elle est morte en me mettant au monde et on m'a donné son prénom. Pendant longtemps, j'ai cru que c'était ma faute si elle était morte. J'allais au cimetière avec mon père, je mettais des fleurs sur la tombe où s'inscrivait son nom, mon nom. Elisabeth Delmas. Ça fait peur de voir une tombe avec son nom dessus. Mon père a eu, je crois, beaucoup de chagrin quand elle est morte. Il voulait me garder près de lui, tout le temps. Je voyais rarement les autres enfants. Je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un m'appelle Elisabeth. Je sais que Sissi, ça fait un peu ridicule mais au moins, ce n'est pas le nom de ma mère.

Des fois, j'ai mal quand je regarde les autres enfants du collège. Ils ont presque tous une maman, pas moi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça. Quand j'étais en primaire, j'avais une amie qui s'appelait Audrey. Elle non plus n'avait pas de maman. On était tout le temps ensemble, tellement proches, tellement complices que c'était impossible à décrire. Et puis, son père a déménagé et je suis restée ici. Ça m'a déchiré le cœur. J'aimerais avoir de nouveau une amie comme Audrey mais ce n'est plus jamais pareil. Quand j'essaie de me rapprocher de quelqu'un, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça ne marche pas. Tout le monde dit que je suis une peste. Quand j'entends ça, ça m'énerve et je dis des méchancetés, ce qui fait qu'on me traite de peste encore plus fort. Du coup, pour me défendre, je joue à la méchante. Et ainsi de suite. Ça n'en finit plus.

On dit que je suis sans cœur. Si c'est vrai, je voudrais qu'on m'explique pourquoi je me sens aussi seule, pourquoi je me cache presque tous les soirs pour pleurer. Hervé et Nicolas sont tout le temps collés à moi et j'en profite, je les tyrannise. Et je me déteste un peu en faisant ça. C'est ma jolie petite bouille qui les attire, ils ne s'intéressent pas à ce que j'ai dans le cœur. Un joli visage, c'est tout ce que j'ai ou c'est tout ce qu'on me trouve. Si un jour, je perds mon visage, je crois que je n'aurai plus qu'à me tuer.

J'essaie de sauver les apparences. Puisque ma « beauté » (j'ai du charme mais je ne suis pas très belle) est tout ce que j'ai, je mise tout là-dessus. Une heure minimum par jour dans la salle de bains, shopping aussi souvent que possible. Peut-être que si j'ai exactement le physique qu'il faut, tout le monde m'aimera. Comme les princesses de contes de fées. En fait, ça me fait angoisser encore plus. Un bouton d'acné et je me sens au bord des larmes. Mais je ne pleurerai pas. Une fois, quand j'étais enfant, à l'école, j'ai éclaté en sanglots et tout le monde s'est moqué de moi. Je ne veux plus que ça se reproduise. Maintenant, au lieu de larmoyer, j'agresse, et au lieu de se moquer de moi, on me traite de peste. Ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux. Mais je ne sais pas comment faire autrement.

J'ai raison de détester Yumi. Elle a tout ! Une maman, la beauté, l'intelligence, des vrais copains… C'est injuste, qu'elle ait tellement plus que moi. Non, dans le fond je sais qu'elle n'y est pour rien si je n'ai pas de maman mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à bien l'aimer. J'essaie tout le temps de faire partie de la bande à Ulrich mais plus j'essaie, plus on me repousse comme si j'étais un déchet. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je sais que j'ai un cœur mais par moments, je me dis que je ne sais pas bien comment on s'en sert. Avoir des amis, c'est facile pour tout le monde sauf pour moi, c'est comme si j'avais un gros handicap. Pourquoi Ulrich ne me voit-il pas ? Je voudrais tellement qu'il m'aime un peu, pourquoi me prend-il pour la garce que je ne suis pas ? Je ne sais pas comment faire pour sortir de tout ça. Il faudrait que quelqu'un m'apprenne.

Maman, si tu m'entends, aide-moi.

FIN


End file.
